


fingers to my toes

by witchstiel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, harry has a bit of an exhibitionist kink, stage hoe harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchstiel/pseuds/witchstiel
Summary: He panics for a moment. Louis said he wouldn’t turn it on. Just the idea of him having the power to do so on stage was enough for Harry. He didn’t say he was going to turn it on. That’s when it really hits Harry; He’s got a thick, brightly colored, remote-controlled plug pressed against his prostate. On stage. And Louis’ just turned on the vibrations.Or, the one where Louis convinces Harry to wear a plug on stage and things go a little too far.





	fingers to my toes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by this post: http://homevevo.tumblr.com/post/172019459526/thedailystyles-allthatispink-ending-of-medicine

Harry really doesn’t know why he let Louis convince him this was a good idea. It wasn’t so bad for the first half of the show. Just a constant pressure, something he got used to. Then he gets to Medicine. Right as the guitar notes for the intro begin, Harry feels- oh. Louis turned it on. 

He panics for a moment. Louis said he wouldn’t turn it on. Just the idea of him having the power to do so on stage was enough for Harry. He  _ didn’t say he was going to turn it on _ . That’s when it really hits Harry; He’s got a thick, brightly colored, remote-controlled plug pressed against his prostate. On stage. And Louis’ just turned on the vibrations. 

Despite this, he pulls himself together enough to sing. “Here to take my medicine, take my medicine, treat you like a gentleman…” The lights go up and Harry blinks several times, feeling disoriented. The thick plug fills him so full, vibrations making him rock back and forth on his heels. He’s a bit afraid to walk, doesn’t want everybody to see his legs shaking. Harry stays in place, hands clasped firmly on his microphone. 

“Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline, think I’m gonna stick with it,” he sings. The music reassures him slightly, makes him shake his head along with the drums. Every slight movement repositions the plug, though, still vibrating at a steady pace. His voice cracks a miniscule amount when he sings the next line, “Here to take my medicine.” 

“Doing so good, baby,” he hears through his in-ears. It’s Louis, voice like honey in his ears. Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts and adjusts his earpiece as he continues. 

“Take my medicine, rest it on your fingertips. Then up to your mouth,” Harry rolls his hips to the side in time with the vibration, “Feeling it out, feeling it out.” His eyelids flutter a bit. 

Suddenly the intensity of vibrations goes up, right as Louis whispers, “You like that?”

“I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m  _ wasted _ .” He feels himself rocking forward gently, out of his control, and his arms go up in some semblance of a dance move on the last word. God, he can barely breathe. With the plug vibrating even faster, Harry doesn’t think he can sit still much longer. “And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you-” 

He’s bouncing on his heels now, trying to get distracted by the music as he sings the chorus. “If you go out tonight, I’m going out,” Harry belts. One hand is still grasping the microphone like it’s his lifeline, and the other slips down the stand uselessly. “Cause I know you’re persuasive. You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can  _ taste it _ !” 

With each little heel bounce, Harry feels the plug graze his prostate just right. He feels like he’s vibrating right along with it, fingers tingling. And his cock is so hard, maybe he’d be embarrassed about not wearing anything under his trousers if it didn’t turn him on so much. To have everyone see him like this, but knowing that only one person gets to take him. 

“We’re getting dizzy,” Harry sings ( he is. his head is spinning ) as he takes the mic from the stand, “Are we getting dizzy, oh.” He steps away from the mic stand and stifles a sigh when the plug moves inside him. Desperately, he hopes he isn’t walking weird as he chants, “La la la la la!” Harry bops along to the music, but quickly stops when he stomps a foot and the plug slams hard against his prostate. “We’re getting dizzy, are we getting dizzy, oh,” he stumbles his way back to the mic stand and breathes out, ignoring the mindnumbing pleasure spreading from his arse. 

Sweat is coating his chest now, while he moves his head to the music. “Tingles running through my bones, fingers to my toes, tingles running through my bones.” Each little body motion sends another wave of pleasure through him. He shouts the next part, bobbing up and down. “The boys and the girls are in, I mess around with him, and I’m okay with it!” 

The audience screams, and Harry can’t help but grin widely, letting out a little cheer along with them. He feels high off adrenaline and being on stage and the euphoria shooting through his body. “I’m coming down I figured out I kinda like it,” Harry can’t keep the smile off his face now. Another jolt takes over him as the plug is turned up to a higher setting. “And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you-” He yanks the mic off the stand and stalks across the stage. 

“If you go out tonight, I’m going out cause I know you’re  _ persuasive _ !” Even little struts drive him mad now, but he can’t stop moving, bouncing, walking around the stage. “You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can  _ taste it _ !” He jumps along with the music, practically fucking himself on the plug inside him. “We’re getting dizzy, are we getting dizzy, oh!” He does a little spin while the girls harmonize on the “La la la la la!” 

As he approaches the mic stand again, his legs nearly give out when the vibrations get even more intense. Harry grips onto the stand for dear life, silently cursing Louis and everything he stands for. “We’re getting dizzy, are we getting dizzy,  _ oh! _ La la la la la!” 

The music goes on and Harry dances along, thankful for even a short break to collect himself and maybe get his shit together so he doesn’t cum on stage. Very carefully he wobbles over to his water bottle and takes a sip, trying to focus on the cool water and not the plug inside of him. He feels so disoriented, spacey, kind of above it all. His heart is beating a mile a minute. Harry gets the audience to start a clap along with the beat. It’s too much, too much, all too much and he knows he must look fucking sinful right now, all glassy eyes and pale cheeks. And then the vibrating stops, just as he grabs the microphone. 

“I had a few, got drunk on you, and now I’m wasted,” he sings, lips pressed against the microphone, breathing deeply. Fuck. The lights go out and Harry is doubled over trying to gain his bearings before finishing the song. He’s never been more turned on in his life and despite the fact that he’s glad it’s over, he’s frustrated that the vibrations stopped. 

The music picks back up again and Harry belts out, “If you go out tonight, I’m going out cause I know you’re,” and right before Harry sings the last word, the plug is back on its highest intensity, making Harry cry out with “ _ Persuasive _ !” His legs are shaking and he’s thrusting his hips forward in little bursts to the beat of the music. “You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it!” Harry throws his arm up. 

He can feel himself losing it, little bounces becoming sloppy. Every single nerve in him is stimulated and perhaps that’s just how Louis wants him. That’s confirmed when Louis mumbles through his earpiece, “You look so fucking good up there, just want to-” 

Harry doesn’t hear the rest of it over his own voice and the blood rushing in his ears. “You got me dizzy, are we getting dizzy, oh!” He throws his hips forward, vision going white around the edges. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s on fire right now, the vibrations making his hole feel so used and spent, but he can’t get enough of it. He leans in to the microphone to sing the melody, but he can’t fucking  _ breathe  _ and nothing comes out. Oh god, his toes are curling in his boots. 

“Getting dizzy, are we getting dizzy,” Harry sings breathlessly, feeling his whole body heat up. Warmth takes over him and he gives an “ _ Ohhh _ ” that sounds way too much like the moan he was trying to mask. Harry’s eyes roll up and his lashes flutter, at the same time as he throws his head back. His vision blacks out for a moment as he comes in his pants. It’s so fucking good that he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about it. 

He shakes his head along with the last notes, feeling spacey and trying to get the room to stop spinning. With the last of his energy, Harry gives a little bow, mostly just throwing his hips back as the plug finally stops vibrating for good. Sure, the bow is for the audience. For the most part, though, it’s for Louis, who he knows must have seen what just happened judging by the complete silence in his in-ear. A loopy, giggly, sex-high Harry steps up to the mic again as the next song begins playing. 


End file.
